<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice and the intervals of horrible sanity (Part 1) by Saint_of_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537777">Beetlejuice and the intervals of horrible sanity (Part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Trash/pseuds/Saint_of_Trash'>Saint_of_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Trash/pseuds/Saint_of_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neglecting the past doesn't stop it from haunting Lydia Deetz. Over the long, lonely years, Lydia has dug her own grave but can't bear to lay herself to rest in it. A desperate attempt to revive her life sends Lydia spiraling back down the dark and twisted whims of death she's missed more than she can know. The one she left behind is still there, waiting, but will he dig her out, or drag her 6 feet under with him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BE - Relationship, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Page 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This comic will read like an epic. It's a passion project for mine. Love it, hate it, I'm sharing this for others who are interested in the story and my own take on tieing the cartoon and the movie together.</p><p>The ever lovely Mordelle is my ghostwriter. Her work has helped get through the pacing and sorting out good banter. plus sometimes you just need a good ghoulfriend to help your project chugging along. Please, please, please check out some of her works here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Page 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Page 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Page 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Page 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Page 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. page 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Page 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>